


Candy shop

by Spotted_pawprint



Series: No more secrets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_pawprint/pseuds/Spotted_pawprint
Summary: Marinette had the worst day of her life and she got akumatized. now Adrien was stuck with an akumatized Marinette and Ladybug was nowhere to be seen
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: No more secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722019
Comments: 28
Kudos: 269





	1. Cherubic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the tik tok change  
> 'Candy shop' and I guess it turned out well : )
> 
> Enjoy~

Marinette was heading to class, and she was actually early! But that isn't a strange thing any more.

Since she became the guardian of the miraculouses she learned to manage her time better. She would sleep early and wake up early, go to patrol straight after dinner in her shift days. And besides her homework she has to translate the miracle book, and she goes to Chinese classes to be able to understand the book.

She had agreed with Chat noir to patrol in shifts on the weekdays, one day her and one day him. But on the weekends they would patrol together and after that they would go to a rooftop were she would teach him every new thing she had learned about the miraculouses, like the other miraculous jewels and the secrets in the miracle book.

she looked at her hands wich had three bags of pasties, the first one had Alya's favorite cupcakes in it, the second one was cookies for Nino and the third was passionfruit macaroons for Adrien.the day before she had a little free time, so she decided to make her friends favorite pastries. She couldn't wait to see their happy faces when they see the baked goods. 

Marinette was about to go into the class when she heard a loud annoying voice. "It's about time when you realize that the mighty ice queen doesn't fit to be a girlfriend ." It was Chloe. 

"Chloe, Kagami wasn't my girlfriend to begin with. We went to a few dates and we just didn't click and we decided to stop. So please quit it. " Adrien replied, annoyance clear in his voice. 

Marinette didn't enter the door. she had a feeling that they would stop talking if she got in, so she just hid behind the wall by the door frame and listened.

 _so that was why Kagami looked so sad yesterday!_ Marinette thought. 

Kagami had asked to meet her. It was strange that the girl wanted to spend her rare free time with her. But when she asked, Kagami would say that it was nothing or change the subject. Marinette had assumed that something was wrong , but she didn't know what was it (Kagami wouldn't tell her. ) so she had just kept her company anyways. 

By the way that Adrien and Chloe were talking so loud, she assumed that theywere the only people in class. There was still fifteen minutes for school to start. 

She felt guilty for eavesdropping, but she was curious. And this was about _Adrien._

"At least now that you opened your eyes, I think you know who to consider a friend and who not to." Chloe said quizzically. 

"What? " Adrien said, puzzled. 

_What?_ She echoed. 

"I mean Dupain-Cheng of course. " Chloe answered, as if it was so obvious-(and it was obvious).

"What about Marinette?" Adrien was still confused. 

_Oh no Chloe, don't you dare._

_"_ Oh, don't tell me that you don't know."

"I don't know what Chloe? Why wouldn't I consider Marinette a friend?" Adrien's patience was wearing thin. 

"Ugh. Seriously Adriekins, okay I'll say it. Maribrat has a big fat crush on you, I bet she would be happy now that you are not dating that girl anymore." Chloe said smugly. 

"M-Marinette what? No she-she is just a-" Adrien stuttered. 

"Just a friend? Yes, of course. But for you not her. See what I mean? "

Marinette couldn't breath. Her face was pale, her hands shaking. She quickly put the pastry bags in her backpack and made a sprint to the restroom. She would be late to class, but miss Bustier will understand.

* * *

Lunchtime has come in a blur. She was a little late to class, but that was not a problem. Everyone was used to that behavior of hers. Even if she hadn't been late in days. 

The problem was that she couldn't face Adrien. She had acted as if she hadn't heard anything that morning, but her puffy red eyes said otherwise. She wasn't sad about Adrien knowing about her crush, she was thinking about telling him lately. But not like a love confession. She wanted to tell him in a way that could make things clear between them, to be better friends with him. She wanted him to know that her nervousness around him was for a reason.

But know that the cat was out of the bag in the worst way possible. She didn't know what to do because she was sure that after today things would be awkward between them. Marinette cherished Adrien's friendship, she didn't want to lose it. She just hoped that he wouldn't bring up that subject until she was ready to tell him everything. 

It wasn't like she had fallen out of love with Adrien or anything. It was just that now she was the guardian of the miraculouses, some day, at some point, she would lose her memory, just like Master Fu. Marinette would forget her life, her family, her friends, her dreams, her achievements , her sad and happy moments, her everything. And above all of that, she would forget about the person that she loves the most, whoever that person was. So she wasn't up to a romantic life, because ruining another's life with hers was the last thing she wanted.

Alya's worried glances was burning a hole on the side of her head. Since the morning Alya had asked her if anything was wrong, if anything was bothering her, saying that she was here to listen. But Marinette had said that she was just tired and everything was fine. 

She didn't know what else to say. She was afraid that if she told Alya what happened, she would push her to confess to Adrien. And she couldn't do that for the exact same reason as before.and if she told Alya she didn't want to confess, she would ask her why, she didn't have an answer for that, she couldn't say that she had magically moved on on Adrien, and she couldn't tell she was the guardian either. 

"Marinette." Alya's voice cut Marinette river of thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"Are you okay girl? you were starting at the desk for like ten minutes." Alya was looking at her in concern. 

"Oh yes, I just zoned out. It's nothing." Marinette said as she started to gather her belongings. 

"Anything you say girl."Alya said in _l don't believe you but I won't push_ tone "we are going for lunch, you coming?"

Only then she noticed Nino and Adrien in the doorway, waiting for them. "Yes, I'll come. I just need to use the bathroom first. You guys go I'll catch up."

"Okay, but don't be late." And with that the three of them left the room. 

Marinette quickly walked to the bathroom and checked if anyone was there and it wasn't, good. Being a guardian was a full time job, as in she has to keep the miraculouses with her all the time. because she needed to go to school and couldn't take all the jewels with her, she had to put wayzz in charge of that job until she gets back home. She had bought an old fashioned phone (by the money she had collected to buy some fabric, ) for wayzz to use in case anything happened, and she would check if everything was okay from time to time. She sat on the toilet and called the number on her phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Ladybug." Wayzz answered her right away. 

"Wayzz, I told you not to call me that, even walls have ears. Besides you don't need to be so formal." It was hundredths time she had repeated that to him, but it seemslike he always forgets. 

"Sorry, Marinette, " he apologized. 

Marinette softened, she smiled even though he couldn't see her " it's all right, how is everything with you? "

" everything is going okay. "

" good, I will be home in a few hours. Good bye wayzz. " she bid him good-bye and ended the call.

Marinette got out of the restroom, ready to eat lunch with her friends when something or rather someone caught her wrist. 

She looked at the hand that caught her wrist and saw a familiar orange sleeve, looking farther up, she saw a green eyed brunette smiling sweetly at her.

 _Lila, perfect. Exactly what I wanted right now._ Marinette mentally deadpaned. 

"Marinette, I was looking for you. " Lila said in a fake cheerful voice. 

"I don't have time for you Lila." Marinette retorted, pulling her hand away. 

Lila caught her wrist again "but I just want to have a friendly chat with you, and I'm sure you don't want to cause a scene here. " she nodded towards the other students in the courtyard. 

That means _if you don't come with me, I will make your life miserable right here._

Marinette didn't want to hear whatever Lila had to say. But she didn't want to test her backup plan too. So she just followed Lila, felling like she was throwing herself right into the lion's mouth. 

The second they got in the restroom, Lila broke her sweet act and smirked.

"Well well well. As if isn't my favorite friend to talk to. " Lila growled the word 'friend'.

"Get to the point Lila. " Marinette said unimpressed. 

She glared at Marinette. "I just wanted to say, Adrien managed to save you last time-"

_Adrien what?_

"-but I'm not taking back my word for ruining your life. And this time I will start with Adrien, since he is the only one who believes you. "

"Huh," Marinette scoffed. " please, you said it yourself. How can you take Adrien away from me when he knows you are a lier. " she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Maybe he doesn't believe me, but his father does. " Lila smirked and crossed her arms mirroring Marinette's movement. 

Marinette's eyes blowed wide.

Why would Gabriel Agreste believe a lier like Lila, he was a man with experience. Sure he could see through people's lies. 

Then gain Marinettehad lied to him when she took back the miracle book back to him and he seamed convinced.

Besides Lila modeling with Adrien was a proof that she made some kind of deal with Mr. Agreste otherwise he wouldn't let a person without experience model for him. Let alone with his son. 

"I made a deal with Gabriel to keep Adrien away from bad influence _,_ including _you,_ and he will let me spend more time with him and model with him. " Lila moved towards her, Marinette walked backwards. 

_Ha, exactly what I thought._

"Sooner or later Adrien will be required to be mine.because _I_ am in his father's good side, _I_ will be famous and beloved by all of Paris, he would be left with no other choice. " Marinette's back came to contact with the wall and Lila's index finger was poking her chest roughly while she was speaking. "And _you ,_ you would be nothing but a clumsy nobody to him. " those words fell out like venom that fell from her mouth. 

Huh, looks like the news of Adrien and Kagami breaking up has speared quickly. 

Marinette grabbed the hand that was poking her chest and pulled it away. "First of all I'm not ' a clumsy nobody ' . And I don't care if Adrien would never be with me romantically not any more , _but-"_

Now Lila was the one who was moving backwards. "-I care about him nevertheless , so if you ever thought about using him for fame and hurting him. l will expose all of your lies one by one to the whole world." Marinette was fuming in anger.

she moved to the door and touched the door knob with her fingers "stay away from my friends Lila. " Marinette warned before she walked out.

* * *

Marinette walked to the cafeteria looking for her friends. with three pastry bags in one hand and her lunch box in the other .

She saw Alya waving at her and she immediately marched towards them. 

"Girl, where have you been?" Asked Alya. 

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I got a little distracted. " then she showed them the pastry bags "anyway, who is up for some sweets?"

Their eyes lit up. She could almost see the stars in Alya and Nino's eyes, but Adrien looked surprised. As if she said something unbelievable. 

Marinette handed them their bags . Alya and Nino took their own right away but Adrien didn't. Though he was facing her, his eyes were unfocused and deep in thought. 

"Um, Adrien? " she called. 

"Yeah? ... OH yes, sorry." He took the bag " l-l guess I z-zoned out?"

Was he stuttering?!

Great, all the progress she had made with Adrien was out of the window and she was back to square one. Just because miss blondey couldn't shut her mouth. 

She watched as Adrien open the bag and he looked more surprised than before. " Wow Marinette thanks. This is amazing. "

She blushed a little at the praise.

_No, bad Marinette. He said that your work was amazing not **you**. _

"Yeah, thanks dudette. " Nino chimed in before she could reply. 

"For what do we owe the pleasure? 'cause it's not every day that you can get a Marinette special." Alya joked. 

Marinette sat opening her own lunch box. "Oh, it's nothing. I just had a little free time yesterday and decided to make some of 'Marinette's special treats' to my favorite people in the world, besides my parents of course. "

"Flattered. " all the three of them said in unison. 

Marinette could only laugh.

* * *

Marinette's head was aching terribly it was feeling like someone was hitting her headwith a hammer. She could practically feel that blood moving in the veins of her head. 

Alya gave her a wary look, only then she realized that she was pulling on her hear from pain. 

Alya nodded towards Ms. Mendeleiev. 

Marinette shook her head. no, she wanted to continue the lesson. 

Alya gave her a look that said _you do it or I will ._

Marinette sighed and rose a hand up. " Ms.Mendeleiev may I go to the nurse's office. I don't feel very well. "

"Yes, you may. " the teacher said without looking away from the board. 

Marinette putted her stuff in her bag clumsily (because of the headache) mouthed a 'good bye' to Alya and went to the nurse's office.

* * *

Marinette groaned loudly. 

She looked at her desk and saw Tikki and Wayzz sleeping soundly. Then she looked away wishing that she could sleep too. 

Half an hour of twisting and turning and sighing didn't work for her so she stood up and went down to her desk. Hopefully studying the miracle book would make her her tired (bored) enough to sleep. 

She nudged Tikki's head and whispered "Tikki Wayzz you can go and sleep on my bed. I need to use the desk. "

They nodded and flew to the bed. 

Marinette grabbed the tablet that has the pictures of the miracle book in it and unlocked it. She tried to make out which character means what but she couldn't focus. 

She sighed again, images of the day's-not-so-good-events flooded in her mind . Chloe revealing her crush to Adrien, Lila's threats and Adrien's strange behavior. 

Maybe he is being nice now. But Marinette knows that it wouldn't stay this way for long. He would eventually say that he doesn't want to be her friend anymore. Or worse, he would hate her thinking that she likes him because he was Gabriel Agreste's son. or because of his looks. Or-

 _No Adrien knows her he wouldn't think like that about her._ She told her self.

But why did he act like that? 

Maybe he thought it was wird that she liked him. After all he had made it clear that they were **just friends** so many times. Maybe because she was just plain old Marinette. 

That made her remember Lila's words , the word that burned like poison in her head. 

The day she was almost expelled from school, she learned how much Lila could do. 

The plan is clear. Lila would convince Mr.Agreste to let her and Adrien hang out. They would be seen in public and knowing Lila she would cling to Adrien like a monkey. And leave it to the magazines to finish the job.

Her stomach turn in knots when she thought about the gossip headlines.

**_Lila Rossi the new model of 'Gabriel' was seen with Adrien Agreste super model and son of Gabriel Agreste. Could this be a start of a new love?_ **

And for the sake of the brand and the fans Adrien wouldn't have a choice but to be with Lila. or pretend to be. Lila would get what she wants both ways. 

She probably was right , Marinette was a clumsy nobody. 

_No, I'm not like that._ Marinette's sadness turned to anger. 

She was clumsy that was true. But she was not a nobody. She was kind, she liked to help others, she wasn't gorgeous (because no one told her that expect for Chat but he was a flirt so it doesn't count.) But she was pretty, she was sweet (probably sweet was the best word to describe her) and she was Ladybug FOR GOD'S SAKE. 

But not every one could see the good side of her. All they could see was that she was clumsy and awkward UGH. and-

"Marinette! Watch out." Tikki's high pitched voice cut Marinette's river of thoughts. She looked up to ask what happened, but what she saw? 

A black-purplish butterfly was flying to her. 

_No no no no, this can't be happening._

Marinette quickly ran up to the balcony and locked the trapdoor after her. 

Tikki flew up to her "Marinette, think about something that makes you happy, quick!"

Right, think happy thoughts Marinette. Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts. 

She can't think of anything that makes her happy. The only emotions she had was fear, anger and sadness. It didn't help that she was freaking out right now. 

"I'm sorry, I can't this time. " she murmured.

Marinette took off her earrings and handed them to Tikki. "Give these to Chat noir and tell him what happened. " then she noticed Wayzz flying her way "Wayzz, make sure to send help to Chat if it was necessary."

Both kwamis nodded and flew away to avoid being seen by Hawk Moth.

 _I'm so sorry Chat noir, I couldn't be strong enough._ Marinette thought as the butterfly approached her slowly . 

It wasn't like she didn't see this coming. She knew that some day she would get akumatized. She didn't expect it would come too soon. But she was ready anyway. 

Marinette knew that Hawk Moth could sense her emotions, he could see through her eyes and hear through her ears once she got akumatized, but he can't know what she thinks. So the miraculouses would be safe as long as it wasn't with her. And if she got lucky and had a better control over her akumatized self, her identity would be safe too. 

She saw the akuma get in her kwagatama necklace and she closed her eyes, terrified. 

_"Hello Cherubic, I'm Hawk Moth. I know how it is when people can't see who you are completely, so I'll give you power to show them your true self and to take revenge from whoever had wronged you in the sweetest way possible, in return I want Ladybug's earrings and Black cat's ring. Would you like to help me with that? "_

Marinette's fear was soothed by Hawk Moth's calming voice and his promises, this time the selfish part of her took over, that part of her was tired of shutting down her feelings in the sake of others, it was tired of taking big responsibilities, it was so tired and wanted to rest. So she gave in.

"With pleasure Hawk Moth. "


	2. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was half way through the afternoon classes, but Adrien couldn't focus for a minute. He tried to listen to the lecture again... No, no use. It was like the words were coming in from an ear, and out from the other. 

He blamed his tiredness. The day before yesterday, he and Kagami broke up. simply he couldn't be the boyfriend that she wanted, because while he needed more time to move on on Ladybug, she was pushing him and was trying to take their relationship farther. 

To his surprise, Kagami wasn't as upset as he thought she would be when he brought up the subject. She had said that she expected him to say that. So he decided to be honest with her and told her that he was in love with a girl who kept rejecting him. 

"Strange, that's not like Marinette. " Kagami had said. 

Adrien was bewildered, and when he asked what did Marinette have to do with that. 

She said "I thought she was the girl that you are in love with? " and she said no more even when he pressed. 

_why would Kagami thinks that I'm in love with Marinette?_

That was the question in Adrien's mind since that day. And he couldn't find an answer for it. He didn't hang out with Marinette that much, and even if they did there was always other people with them. It's not like he was showing romantic affections towards her. So WHY? 

_Thanks_ to Chloe, he got the answer of his question this morning. 'You shouldn't consider Marinette as a friend.' She had said, he had snapped at Chloe for that, who was she to tell him that. He was angry at her enough for working with Hawk Moth willingly and exposing all the alley-heroe's identities. besides it was normal for friends to have crush on each other sometimes, Nino had a crush on Marinette but he is dating Alya now. A simple crush doesn't necessarily means _love_ right? Since he snapped at Chloe she was fuming and glaring at him, waiting for him to apologize, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. His patients was on it's limits with her. 

Adrien sighed, He was sure that he looked worn out from thinking so much and to confirm that the first words that Nino told him was "dude, you look like shit."

His thoughts drifted back to Marinette. She had said that she wasn't okay and left class, he hoped that she was all right. He also hoped that she hadn't noticed his different act today. 

Adrien couldn't help but think about why would Marinette like him. She wasn't a kind of a person to fall for his fame or looks, so her feelings must be sincere.

He really wished that he could return her feelings, maybe it would've been possible if he wasn't already in love with Ladybug. Though, loving Marinette would be so easy. 

Adrien knew little things about Ladybug, and that's only from what he could make out in the battles. Otherwise she wouldn't tell him anything about her, for the sake of their identities. 

But Marinette? He was proud to say that he knew a lot about her. He knew that she was kind, smart, sweet, adorable, selfless, and extremely talented. Marinette loved fashion, her favorite color was pink, she liked to play video games and she was always helping people in need. 

He didn't need to imagine her face without a mask. He knew that she had tiny freckles on her nose, and he knew how her tongue would stuck out of her mouth while she was sketching, or how her rosy lips would turn in to an adorable pout while she was thinking of a solution. Or how her cheeks would turn in to a lovely hue of pink whenever he-

Wait WHAT??

When did he start to notice Marinette like that? Could it be...

No no, Marinette was just a-

Suddenly Chloe's words came back to his mind. Then it hit him like a frying pan, just how many times he had said that to Marinette's face? How many times he had indirectly rejected her?

That terrible feeling he had whenever Ladybug had rejected him, and for only God knows how long, he was hurting Marinette in the same way. 

Adrien winced, remembering that time when he asked her for advice about 'Kagami'. Or when they went to the wax museum with Alya and Nino, she had poured out her heart to him (well, to what she thought was statue him) But he hadn't given it much thought. Just to make it worse he had senselessly told her 'the girl that I love doesn't like my jokes either '. And who knows what more. Oh god!

And yet, despite everything she had stayed his friend. Being kind to him like he hadn't hurt her, and she had always been there to help him, even in the weirdest situations. 

And today Marinette brought him passionfruit macaroons, his favorite, made by her own hands no less. 

Adrien was aware of how tired she was lately. The dark circles around her eyes was a proof to that. It was like she wasn't getting enough sleep, and he heard from Nino that she was taking Chinese classes as well , but she was kind enough to make him his favorite sweets at her free time. ( well, not just him, Alya and Nino too. But his point still stands.)

Guilt was eating Adrien inside out. He really didn't deserve her friendship. He was the absolute worst. How could he be so-

A soft feminine voice from the other side of the door cut off his thoughts.

"Knock knock~" it sang. 

Ms. Mendeleiev was obviously displeased for interrupting her lesson but played the game anyways. "Who is it?"

The door changed to... biscuit?! Then it crumbled to the floor. 

From what used to be a door, emerged a floating girl. Adrien recognized her right away. 

_MARINETTE!!_

She was wearing an off shoulder pink dress, the skirt was ruffled and just reached her knees, the dress had a sweetheart neckline, ruffled sleeves. Her apron was white with a few colorful pouches tied to it on the waist. She was wearing a pair of black high heeled boots (something that original Marinette couldn't wear). A black mask on her face. On her head was a white mini top hat decorated with various kinds of candies lollipop shaped necklace and earrings was on her neck and ears, and to complete the look there was a red and white candy cane in her hands. 

Her skin was pale, almost white. Her eyes were bright pink instead of their usual beautiful bluebell color. And the sclera of her eyes turned blue. 

Adrien blushed a little. She looked like an animi girl. He would've said that she looked cute out loud if he wasn't so terrified at the moment. 

"AN AKUMA!" 

"MARINETTE?!"

That cut him out of his haze. 

Instead of answering the akuma smirked. she brought up a fist in front of her face, and blowed in to her hand. White smoke filled the room, it smelled sweet(sugar powder maybe.) and when it dissolved two gingerbread men were standing on Chloe and Lila's places. 

"My soldiers, go and don't came back until the Agreste's Mansion was a big piece of cake." Ordered the akuma. 

The gingerbread men nodded, it turned to smoke again, then disappeared in the air. 

"Marinette, what happened?" Alya was looking at the akuma in a mixtureof fear and concern. 

"Oh how nice of you to ask." She faced Alya "l just have a few people to punish that's all. And I'm not Marinette any more, my name is Cherubic." Cherubic said sweetly. Then she faced the whole room "now everyone go to your homes where you can be safe."

But everybody was too shocked to even move a muscle. "Aren't you going to turn us to cakes?" Asked Rose after ten seconds of silence. 

Cherubic chuckled, then she flew towards Rose slowly "dear Rose, have you ever wronged me in any way?"

The girl shook her head "then why should I hurt you now?" She lifted her head. "Now out everyone, you don't want me to make you."

Slowly his classmates(Ms.Mendeleiev too) walked out of the room still in shock. 

He stood up to go too, good now he can quickly find a place to transform and-

All of a sudden a jelly like rope warped itself around him like a snake. "Not you _pretty boy_ , I have some business with you. " He looked up to see that Cherubic was smirking at him.

Then she looked away and her features softened, he followed her line of sight to see Nino and Alya standing on the doorway, eyeing him with concern. 

"Don't worry about him, he will be my gust for a little while then he will be home safe and sound. I promise." Cherubic said to them. 

_more like a hostage_ he thought to himself. 

He mouthed ' l will be okay ' to them, only then they left, still unsure. 

Adrien was unsure himself too. But this was Marinette, even if she was akumatized and even if he had just realized how terrible he was, she would still be nice to him. Right? He really hoped that was right. 

Cherubic sprinkled some food glitter on top of his head from one of her pouches and he started to float in the air.

"There," Cherubic looked pleased with herself "Hang on tide _sunshine,_ we'll take a small flight to the Eiffel Tower."

* * *

It was the first time for Adrien to be at the top of the Eiffel Tower without being transformed, it felt different. Cherubic was distracted by the crowd of police and people beneath them, while she was keeping an eye for the heroes to appear. 

Well, Chat Noir was unavailable right now obviously, but where was Ladybug. 

_where are you LB?_

He tried to untie himself. Some jellies can't be that strong, right? 

Wrong, they could be too strong. 

There was a tickle behind his ear "Chat Noir?" Said a squeaky voice in a hushed tone. 

"Tikki, Is that you? Where is Ladybug?" He asked in a whisper. 

"There is no time to explain, I'm going to untie you by eating the candy. But it will take some time, so you have to district the akuma as much as possible. Okay?" The kwami ordered. 

Adrien nodded "okay." 

Then she flew to his hands, wich were tide behind his back and started eating the jelly. She was tickling him but he tried to keep on his normal face. 

The police around them kept shouting "SURRENDER BY THE NAME OF THE LAW"

"Ugh, they are so noisy." Cherubic groaned. "Let's take care of this, shall we?"

She poured some coco powder on her hand, then blowed it to all around them. Silence! In a split second all the people around them turned to chocolate status. 

Oh no, they are going to melt. Tikki please hurry. He have to transform as soon as possible to save Paris and Marinette. He wondered why Ladybug had sent Tikki instead of coming herself, did something happened to her? If it did, then he was the only one who could save the day. 

Cherubic came to his way, a flirty smile on her face " what's wrong _pretty boy?_ you are unlikely quiet. Don't you enjoy my company?" She all but purred the nickname. 

Adrien shuddered, he didn't think that he could get used to hear those nicknames coming from Marinette's voice. But he gave her a blank face, he wouldn't humor her by making her know that she could affect him.

"Why are you doing this Marinette?" He interrogated instead of answering her. 

Cherubic gritted her teeth "I am not Marinette." She snapped "my name is Cherubic and I'm way better than _her._ with my powers I can do things that Marinette could never have done in her life." She gestured to their surroundings and pointed at his house wich looked like the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel. Then she looked away trying to calm herself down. 

" and why did you do that to the mansion? I thought you liked my father." Adrien asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah, I did, before I knew how much of a fool he is." She said in a stony voice. 

"A fool?" Adrien was taken aback by that, because his father was so many things but not a fool.

"Yes, a fool. Because only a fool would ask Lila Rossi to protect their son from _bad influence._ " Hissed Cherubic. 

"Who told you that? Lila?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Cherubic didn't say anything. 

"Ma-Cherubic, you shouldn't have believed her. We both know that she is a lier."

Cherubic turned to him, too fast that she almost snapped her neck in the process. She glaredat him. Adrien gulped, if looks could kill he would've been dead by now. 

She chuckled humorlessly "Ha, look who is talking," then she glared again "A lier huh? If you know that she is a lier then why did you offered to help her? Or why did you invited her to your house? _why did you befriended her?_ " she was practically fuming in rage. 

Adrien hang his head in shame. "She invited herself." He offered weakly. 

He looked up to see that she was rising an eyebrow, clearly his explanation wasn't enough. 

" I have my reasons. okay?" Adrien raised his voice, a little annoyed. 

"Wich are?" She asked expectedly.

"They are ... I .." His hands were free. He gasped mockingly and said with a fake surprise tone "Look, Chat Noir!"

"Where?" Cherubic was looking left and right trying to find the feline hero. 

Good, now she was distracted. He quickly ran to the edge of the Tower and jumped of the railing. 

"Plagg?" He called for his Kwami. 

"I'm here kid" Plagg answered. 

Adrien sighed in relief and called for his transformation " Claws out." 

As soon as the green light disappeared he leaped towards the Tower and cought himself with a metal beam. 

He was about to jump to where Marinette-Cherubic was but Tikki stopped him. 

"You should transform to Mr. Bug." She advanced. 

"What about-"

"Ladybug can't come. It's up to you now."

"But last time I was Mr. Bug I didn't have a clue about using the lucky charm. How am I going to do it now? " He argued. 

"We don't have a choice. " she insisted. 

Adrien sighed, Tikki was right. If there was no Ladybug, there would be no one to de-evilize the akuma and set everything back to normal.

"Okay." He detransformed, put his ring in his pocket, then put on the earrings. 

"Spots on." He transformed into Mr. Bug. Then he used the yo-yo to go to Cherubic. 

When he arrived he saw that she was crouching, her hands on her head, pulling on her hair. 

Mr. Bug ran to her. Now that he was near, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart broke for her. Marinette was in pain, he had to act quickly. But where was the akuma? 

"Th-the necklace. " she choked out. As if she could read his thoughts. 

He lost no time to grab the necklace and snap the lollipop charm in two. 

A purple butterfly flew out of the broken charm. He cought the akumawith his yo-yo and de-evilized it. "Bye bye little butterfly. " he said as he saw the pure white butterfly flew away. 

Mr. Bug heard a whimper, he looked at Marinette to see that she was still in her position. He kneeled down beside her. 

"You okay? "

"My head. it hurts." Shesaid in a raw voice. 

He looked around him and saw that everyone was still a chocolate statu. Oh right, he hadn't used the lucky charm yet.

"Hang on." He said. Then he called for the lucky charm. A red and black polka-dotted bag fell in his hands. He opened it to see painkillers and a bottle of water. 

"Here," he offered them to Marinette " they may help." 

She took the medicine from him, put a pill in her mouth then gulped down the water. "Thank you. "

"No problem." He threw the bag in the air "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG " and a thousand of Ladybugs flew around them to set things back to normal. 

" I think I should go." Marinette sat up, but he could see her legs shaking. 

"No, I'll take you home." He said as his earrings beeped. He touched them. He should probably transform back to Chat Noir before doing anything else. 

"Stay here, I'll come back." He told Marinette, she nodded. 

He hurriedly found some where to transform and went back. Chat Noir didn't know if Marinette should know that he was Mr. Bug, but what could he do? Besides he trusted her and her safety was on top of everything right now. 

When he got back, he saw that she was leaning against the railing. 

"Come on princess, let's escorte you back to your castle." He joked as he got near her. Marinette just smiled at him softly. Ah, he really missed that smile. 

He carried her bride style and took off to her house. 

Chat Noir landed at her balcony and Marinette was half asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her. Oh well, he came here anyway, he might as well put her in bed. 

He opened the trapdoor and went down carefully. 

Marinette's eyes Flattered open "thanks Chat."

"No problem princess, just let me get you more pillo-" he stopped in his tracks. There on her desk was an unlocked tablet, a sign of 'low battery' blinking on it, but the thing that shocked him was the picture, it was a picture of an ancient butterfly miraculous holder with a few foreign words. 

He knew exactly what was that picture. And if Marinette had it, that could only mean ...

"Marinette you-you are L-Ladybug?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Marinette. I re-watched a few scenes of the show to make my fic look more realistic, and my heart broke all over again. 
> 
> So did you liked the chapter?  
> Do you want more? 
> 
> Tell me in the comments : )


	3. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but the whole thing got deleted THREE TIMES, so I had to start from scratch three times. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

"Marinette you-you are L-Ladybug?"

Oh no no no, this was so bad he wasn't supposed to know.

All the color of Marinette's face drained for the second time that day. Her mind screamed 'DANGER' and her heart was hammering in her chest. Every time she thought this day can't get any worse, she would be proofed wrong. 

What if he became a target to Hawk Moth? What if this was the way he got akumatized? Now one of them have to give up on their miraculous. Or maybe they both should? No she she can't take that away from Chat--

"...rinette, Marinette." Chat Noir's voice startled her.

Was she shaking? No, it was not her. He was shaking her back and forth, roaghly. 

"Breath." He demanded. 

She wasn't breathing? 

"Come on, breath in. Breath out." Marinette resembled his breathing for one, three, ten times until she calmed down completely. 

"Sorry, I panicked. But I couldn't help it Chat. This is so bad. Now I have to find a new Ladybug, and you have to match dynamics with each other--"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's so dangerous for us to know each other's identities, one of us have to give up on their miraculous. And I think that should be me."

"Marinette do you really want to give up being Ladybug?" He asked in a serious tone. 

"No l don't." Marinette answered in a small voice. 

"Then you don't have to." He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"But the rules--" 

"What rules?" He cut her off "you are the guardian now, for God's sake Marinette. You are making the rules."

"That is not an excuse Chat." Marinette said a little vaxed of Chat Noir thinking that way. 

"I know, but listen," He looked at her with a serious expression. "Marinette you are _Ladybug_ , my _partner_ , my _other half_. If you gave up being Ladybug, then I won't be Chat Noir too."

Marinette felt a little light headed at the intensity of his speech "Chat..."

He raised a hand up as a sign that he wasn't finished yet. " Think about how much time you need to find new holders for the Ladybug and Black cat's miraculous. And even if you did. Wouldn't Hawk Moth be suspicious about the sudden change of the heroes?"

Marinette wanted to tell him that he was wrong and her choice was final, but she couldn't. 

She could find a new Ladybug without worrying if Chat was with her. But if he wanted to give up being Chat Noir with her, then she couldn't stop him, meaning that she needed to find two new people for the most powerful miraculouses.

And let's not forget about Hawk Moth. Just like her and Chat, Hawk Moth was growing stronger and more experienced with each day. So new holders with zero skills and knowledge wouldn't be able to fight the villain.

It was not something impossible per se but it was laborious and risky. 

"You have a point." She gave in. 

"Meaning?" He looked at her hopefully. 

Marinette rolled her eyes "meaning that I won't give up being Ladybug, and that I will stay as your crime-fighting partner."

"YES!" He threw his hands in the air in victory.

Then he pulled her in a bear hug. His arms were around her head, and he buried his nose in her hair, her cheeks rested on his leather clad chest, he was squeezing her head so hard that she couldn't breath. 

"Chat, you are squeezing me." She said, her voice muffled. 

"Sorry," he apologized and pulled away. But their knees were still touching. 

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner while looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

The gusture seemed familiar but that didn't mean anything, after all there were so many people doing the same thing when they were nervous.

"There is one more thing though," he said. Marinette was curious about what he had to say. It's not every day that you can see the nervous but sweet and sincere side of Chat Noir.

Chat took both of her hands in his and gazed at her with a sober expression.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat he looked directly at her eyes as if he could see her soul. Those grassy green feline eyes that were full of passion. Since when his eyes were so green? 

"I have noticed how tired you've been lately because of the whole 'being a guardian' thing and I _hate_ it." He took a deep breath "so I want you to share the burden with me. I want to help you, in and out of the suit."

"You m-mean like you want to-to..?" She asked in a tiny voice. 

"I won't if you don't want me to. But yes, I want you to know my identity. _Please_ let me help you Marinette." He all but begged the last part "besides it is hard to be around you without giving myself away at some point." He said sheepishly. 

Marinette knew that she must say no without even thinking about it. It was bad enough that she was exposed to him. And her knowing his identity too? It was like playing with fier, absolutely unsafe.

But he was willing to help her, and she was tired of doing it alon, being a super hero was a full time job, with the gardien duties. And she had to keep balance between that and her civilian life. Like school and studying, helping in the bakary, trying to look like a normal _human being._

Marinettewas strong and all, but she had her limits too. She only put two or three years for her to stay without a mental health problem or having a down fall from tiredness. Having a person to help her and support her would save her from all of those. But did he really knew what was he getting himself into? 

"Are you sure Chat? You know how huge this responsibility is?"

"Yes I know, and this choice is from the little things that I'm sure about it in my life." He said still holding her hands. 

Oh, she could never say no when he was looking at her like that and saying those things to her. 

"Okay, I won't stop you as long as you are sure."

Chat Noir froze for two good seconds. 

Then a big grin bloomed on his lips, his eyes sparkling "on three?" He asked. 

"On three." She confirmed. 

"One," Chat counted. 

"Two," this time it was her. 

"Three." They said in unison. Then she heard Chat say a soft "Claws in."

A green light blinded her vision. She closed her eyes Shut from the brightness of the light. Then she raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes. 

She could feel that the light had dissolved, but she was too afraid to open her eyes and look. 

"Marinette?" Civilian Chat called.

Then he touched the back of her hands. Instead of cold leather gloved hands. She could feel the warmth and softness of his fingers tracing the back of her hand. 

"Marinette, please open your eyes." Civilian Chat pleaded. 

_you are not making it easy when you are so gentle and nice like that **idiot**_.

Ever so gently he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

Marinette opened her eyes slowly. They were a bit misty from how tide she had closed them, so she blinked rapidly to see clearer. 

Now that her eyes were open, she could see that his cat-ears, his black leather suit and the tale like belt had disappeared. 

Instead he was wearing a white over shirt, a black tee with colorful stripes, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

His hair was less messy, and his eyes were not feline any more. they were perfectly human eyes, but still shining like emeralds. 

_Adrien._ Marinette realized. 

"Hey." Adrien said. 

Marinette tried to reply him, but all what escaped from her mouth was a squeak. 

Adrien? As in her friend Adrien? The boy who was sitting in front of her in class? The kind boy who gave her an umbrella and apologized for something that he hadn't done? The one she had a crush on since that fateful day in the rain? The person who she helplessly tried to move on from lately but couldn't?

Yes, it was him. And he was knee-to-knee with her right now. 

And he was also her goofy partner who was fighting crime with her in a cat suit. The guy who she had crashed to in the first day of being a super hero. The one she had called her self 'madly clumsy' in front of. The cat super hero who would always take the hit for her in battles. He was the boy who had confessed his love for her hundreds of times, but she had always rejected him. The person that she had kissed twice (one time to save him, and the other time...well, she can't remember the reason --wich made sense now-- but thanks to Alya that kiss didn't go forgotten.)

Emotion after emotion twirled around Marinette's head until her mind got slack. 

Nothing was making sense any more. 

Ladybug--who was her--, had always rejected Chat Noir--who was Adrien--, because she was in love with Adrien. And Adrien--who was Chat Noir--on the other hand had never considered Marinette--who was Ladybug--romantically because he was in love with Ladybug. 

_Ugh, my headache would appear again if I continue thinking like that._

A through clearing sound interrupted Marinette's thoughts "I should probably go." Said Adrien. 

He was already down the steps of the bed, standing besides the trapdoor that leaded to the apartment below. He was facing away from her. But she could still see that he was not smiling any more and his eyes were downcast. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." He apologized. 

No no, now he was thinking that she wasn't happy about him being Chat. She probably had stayed silent for too long. Great job Dupain-Cheng, great job. 

He was about to open the trapdoor when she called "Adrien wait!"

She quickly ran up to him " Marinette it's okay, I understand--"

Marinette hugged him tightly,cutting his sentence, and burying her face in the crook of his neck "I'm so glad it's you."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. 

She chuckled "Yes, silly. I didn't even know that I'm that _lucky._ "

Adrien finally hugged her back. He warped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "believe me, I'm the lucky one."

"Sorry to interpret your precious moment, but you are **SQUASHING ME.** " 

The grouchy voice made them break away. Then a black cat like figure with glowing green eyes came out of Adrien's over shirt. 

"Hey to you too Plagg." Marinette greeted. 

"Nice to see you again pigtails." He replied surprisingly politely. "Where is Sugarcube?"

"You mean..." Where were they? She didn't see them since the akuma came. "Tikki? Wayzz? " she called the kwamis. 

A red and a green bulbs appeared in front of her.

"Marinette!"

"Miss Marinette!" 

"Guys!" She hugged both kwamis to her cheek. And they nuzzled her.

She giggled "I hope that I didn't cause much trouble."

"You better ask Adrien about that." Tikki said "Wayzz, Plagg come on, let's give them some privacy." They flew away. 

"Awww, have you missed me Sugarcube?"

"Shut up stinky sock."

Adrien gave a hearty laugh at that "I guess that's where our playful banter came from."

Marinette smiled too. she looked down, only then she realized that they were holding hands. 

She quickly let go and placed her hands behind her back as the same time as him, but he rubbed the back of his head instead. 

So that's why it seemed so familiar! 

Marinette walked to her longue chais and sat down, patting the space beside her. Silently asking him to sit there. And he obliged. 

"So--" They both said at the same time.

Then they laughed awkwardly and faced away from each. 

What was wrong with them? If they continue acting like that, someone would suspect that something was going on with them. 

No, that wouldn't happen. She would make sure of it. 

"Sorry, you go first." Marinette said 

"No, you go first." 

"I just wanted to ask the same question I asked Tikki, did cause so much trouble?"

"No, you actually told me where the akuma was yourself." Adrien replied. 

"Did I hurt anyone?" 

"Not exactly, the worst thing you did was that you turned people, and my house into sweets. But don't worry about that, now everything is back to normal. " Adrien comfortedher. 

Marinette smiled "I'll try."

And a comfortable silence fell between them.

If she hadreally told him where was the akumatized item, then that means that she tried to resist the akuma. That set her at ease, Maybe they were safe after all. 

"Um..." Adrien spoke, breaking the silence "do you want to talk about it?" He shifted his position to face her "the reason you got akumatized I mean."

"Well, I..." she tried to organize her words, should she tell him that she had heard Chloe this morning? Or Lila's plans? Would he believe her? 

"Marinette look," she did and she saw that serious face again "I think we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, now that the biggest one is out. Unless it's something really personal. Besides it will help us understand each other better." He extended his pinky finger to her "So what do you think? No more secrets?"

He was right, if they had someone to talk to without worrying about identities and secrets and a shoulder to cry on whenever they needed, then they would be far from Hawk Moth's reach. And who was better than your trusty partner for the job? 

"You are right," She hooked her pinky finger with his "no more secrets."

"So tell me, what happened that made the lady so upset? if you want to that is." 

And she told him everything that happened that morning, first about Lila and then Chloe. (Without making an eye contact the whole time) The latter was a little hard, because she had to admit her feelings for Adrien for the first time. But the fact that he already knew and that he was Chat Noir made it easier. 

"Are you sure that Lila was saying the truth?" Adrien asked. 

"Yes, she knows that I don't fall for her lies so she doesn't bother lying to me. Instead she is trying to threat me with what I have."

"And it wasn't her first time to threat you. was it?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

"No it wasn't, she did that before. And it almost worked, remember?" A chill ran down Marinette's spine at the memories of that day. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized in a small voice. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Marinette assured. 

"But Marinette," he griped her chin between his thumb and his index finger lightly, forcing her to look at him "you know that I'll never leave your side, right." 

There was mere inches between their faces, when did they even get that close? 

But Marinette couldn't care less about it. she was hypnotized by the way he looked at her, and the way his emerald eyes searched hers. Trying to find an answer. 

An answer! She stayed silent for too long, AGAIN. 

Alas her voice was lost and her tongue was glued in her mouth ( like old times ) so she just nodded her head instead. 

But he continued to stare at her "And about what Chloe said....I...I'm--" 

A ring tone interrupted Adrien's sentence, and breaking the spell between them. 

Adrien pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked at it, he mouthed 'it's Nino' to her. Then he answered the call. 

"Hey Nino."

_"Hey dude, you okay? We are worried sick about you."_

"I'm all right, no need to worry."

_"And how is Marinette? Alya is panicking over here."_

"She is fine too. I'm with her right now."

 _"you are with her? That is cool man. You heard him babe?"_ Nino's voice was a little faint at the last sentence. She assumed that he was talking to Alya _"Oh and dude, I think you better head back to school, you've already missed a class. I don't think your old man would be happy if you skipped the whole thing."_

Marinette nodded in agreement. 

Adrien looked uncertain but he answered anyway "okay, I'm on my way. And thanks for the call."

 _"you are welcome dude, see you in a few."_ Nino hang up. 

Adrien looked at her "are you sure?"

"Yes. And I already excused myself from school so I think I'll stay home to rest." She replied. 

"Good idea." He said. Then he cupped her cheeks with both hands and put a lovely light kiss on her forehead.

Marinette froze. Red blush spreading on her cheeks. 

He pulled away and smiled at her softly "take care." Adrien whispered.

"Plagg?" He called his Kwami. 

"I'm coming." Plagg shouted back. And flew towards his owner. 

Then Adrien called for his transformation and pulled out his baton "good bye princess." With that he was out of the room. 

Marinette stirred back to life "Bye." She said softly, well aware that he couldn't hear her. 

She grinned widely as she lay down on the longue chais, she sighed just like a lovesick person. 

And a girlish giggled escaped her. Now she knew why people called her ' **lady luck** ' .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, right? 
> 
> I know some of you expected love confessions or something more, but I'm not done yet. There is still the next part of the series wich is about the secrets between Marinette and Adrien. 
> 
> So stay tuned ; )

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know Cherubic means angelic, beautiful, innocent and sweet. 
> 
> Please remember that : English is my third language and I'm still learning it so don't hesitate to tell me if I had any mistakes, I'll edit it right away.
> 
> So what do you think of this chapter?  
> Was it good?  
> Do you have any suggestions?  
> Do you want me to continue?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Bye~


End file.
